Dragonia
by Dragonic Soul
Summary: (Had to change the name to fit storyline)Theres a neW mutant in Bayville. Shes a sarcastic fire mutant who considers men to be scum. R&R, people!Chapter 8 uploaded, Sandras POV
1. The rebirth of a child

Ok, I know, I know. Your thinking: Why does YILB need to set up another X-men Evolution fanfic? Well, I couldn't sleep last night, and this Was the evil product of my daydreams. That and a Way to torture Yugi Motou from Yu-gi-oh With Whipped cream. Ok, a disclaimer: 

"I do not Xmen Evolution. All I own are the OCs in this fic. I also do not own this computer, nor the website this story is to be posted on, nor the program I am typing this story on. Happy?" Ok, Sandra is an OC of mine, and this is going to be off of the top of my head. I could say brain, but I do not have a brain, so that Would be redundant. 

Peitro: Just get to the stinkin' story already! 

Me: ::Points behind Peitro:: 

Peitro: Huh? Ah! Wanda! Don't hurt me! X_X 

Wanda: o.O 

Me: ^_^ On With the show! I mean story! 

::action:: 

{location} 

*thoughts* 

//authors note\\ 

{a small town in the state of Vermont} 

Sandra Coran //that pronouced Core-Anne\\ was asleep when she heard the fire trucks rushing past her house. "What the?" the auburn haired 13 year old woke up with a start. "A fire? Now? But my fathers gone, and all the other fire men are new to this... Mom! Momma!" 

"Sandra, honey, We have to go." Sandras mother came into her room. "It's the apartments, they might need help." 

Just down the street, the fire engulfed the building, threatening to take the roofs, and houses under them, near it. The fire fighters were barely keeping the blaze in one place, hoping that they had gotten every one out to safety. "Sir!" a woman cried. She couldn't have been a day over 25, and by the looks of it, was alone. "My baby is still in there!" "We can't go in Ma'am, We've tried. It's too dangerous." "But my angel!" "Miss, you can't go in there! Stop!" 

Sandra and her mother had just arrived. Hearing the Womans pleas, Sandra's hazel eyes, burned With a passion unmatched by any humans, as did her heart. With no sense of what she was doing, not hearing her mothers pleas for her to stay back, Sandra rushed forth. She raced into the burning building, ran, not feeling the heat of the flames as they licked her body, not hearing anything but the crys of a young woman and her child. 

{The Xavier Institute for gifted Youth, New York} 

"Jean, Cerebo is picking up signs of a new mutant. Shes in the mountains in Vermont" The Professor called. "I need you, Kitty, and Rogue to take the X-jet there." 

"Professor, Why Rogue, and not the usual team?" Jean questioned. "For most of our pickups, Scott goes..." 

"Trust me, Jean, this is the best way. Also, our new Mutant is only 13, so be careful. Shes probably not in the best mood, as it is the middle of the night." 

{Vermont} 

Sandra raced, up... up... climbing the stairs to reach the top floor. The young child was feet away, but a wall of flame was separating the young one from her savior. Not thinking, only trying to save the child, Sandra rushed through the flame, feeling nothing. There was nothing for her to feel, her skin reflecting the heat. Taking the child in her arms, a ring of fire formed around her, keeping her from any means of escape. "No! I can not fail!" Sandra screamed, her yells like a whisper in the noise of the fire. "I have to escape, for the baby!" She could see the others, down on the ground, but could not reach them. She stretched her arm out, as if to push the flames aside, when they reformed themselves for her. " W...what is this?" The waves of heat had woven to form a mighty bird, which scooped up Sandra and the child on it's back. It took them out of the flaming building, and set them on the ground. Moments later, the building collapsed. 

The woman rushed over to Sandra, and held her child tight. Sandra's mother went to hug her, but Sandra didn't see any of this. She walked away from her mother, towards the bird of fire. It was as if it were real, it felt like feathers, was warm like flesh, not flame. Sandra stroked its head, and slowly collapsed to the ground from sheer exaustion 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok, just so you know, this is NOT a Mary-sue fic, Trust me, you havne't seen the REAL Sandra yet. And when you do... well, lets just say there was a good reason the Prof. sent Rogue. Maybe even 2. Only time, and my dreams will tell. 


	2. the desision

OK, sorry, writers block. Right now I'm on a sugar high from eating a roll of Sweet-Tarts, and this came to me at the end of an episode of Tremors, so I had to type it up ASAP. Anyway, this is sugar induced, might not be that good, sorry if it isn't. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own X-men Evolution. I only own Sandra Coran. I don't even own this computer, which was recently fixed. Don't ask... 

::action:: 

{location} 

*thoughts* 

//authors note\\ 

_Firesoul chapter 2_

{the small town again, it's my hometown, not supposed to give the location. Sorry} 

"Sandra? Sandra, wake up, sweety." 

"Ugh... hmm? Wha? Just 5 more minutes, mom..." Sandra had been brought home. It had been several hours since the fire, which had been put out. The medical people had looked over Sandra, but there wasn't a scratch, or burn on her, despite having run through flame. 

"Sandra? Could you please wake up?" It was Jean. She was hovering over Sandra, waiting for her to awake. Kitty and Rogue were there as well, further back. 

"Who... who are you?" Sandra, now at least mostly awake questioned. "What happened? I had a weird dream, there was this bird made of flame, and a baby..." She trailed off, not sure what had happened. It was all a blur, like a dream you try to remember, but can't. 

"I'm Jean Grey. That wasn't a dream. It was real. You don't have to be afraid, Sandra. Do you know what else happened?" 

"N...no, I don't. I'm sorry... I can't remember." *What does this girl want? Who is she? And... what really happened?* 

Kitty stepped up. "Jean, like, maybe I can, like, get through to her." To Sandra, she said "When that bird, like, appeared, do you remember anything, like going through your head about, like, that sort of thing?" 

"You talk funny... I'm sorry... could you repeat that?" *She's weird. Nobody talks like that around here... where's she from? She's kinda funny.* "Ne... never mind... I'm just tired... " 

At this point, Sandra's mother, who had been watching, stepped in. "Sandra, you should get some more rest. Would you 3 come back tomorrow? I think Sandy'll be able to talk to you then, when she's not so tired." 

"Mom! I told you not to use my nickname in front of people! ::attempts to stifle a yawn, but fails:: Uh... she's right. Come back tomorrow, would ya?" 

{the next day, Sandra's house} 

Sandra and her mother were watching the news when Jean, Kitty, and Rogue arrived. This time, they had decided that Rogue would do the talking. 

"So... Sandra, when ya were in the buildin, when tha' bird formed, what were your thoughts?" Rogue inquired. 

Sandra hesitated, trying to remember. "I was remembering a show I had watched, a giant bird of flame had protected a young boy, and I was wishing that bird was there then, and... all of a sudden, it was." //OK, I'm referring to an episode of Pokémon. Yeah, I like Pokémon! So sue me! Wait... on second thought... I take that back!\\ "The weird thing about it was, it felt like a real bird, not like a flame. And before that, when I raced through the flames, they.. this is hard..." 

Rogue smiled. "Take your time, Ah can understand how hard this is. Jes' think, OK?" *Man... she seems familiar somehow. Seems like Ah know her from somewhere.* 

Sandra grinned. "Thanks... um... What did you say you name was? Rogue?" The southern mutant nodded, motioning for Sandra to continue. "Well... the flames sort of just licked my skin. It was like I was reflecting them somehow. But that impossible, isn't it?" 

Jean stepped in, to try and help. "Well, not exactly. We... my friends, the people we live with, we think that the bird, and the being able to walk through flame, is your ability. Sandra, this may be hard for you, but your a mutant." 

"If you, like, come with us, you can like train and stuff." Kitty interjected. "You know, learn to, like, harness your power." 

Sandra cocked her head. "Um, could one of you translate?" 

Rogue chuckled. "What Kitty's trying ta say is that if ya come to the institute with us, ya can learn how ta control this fire powa //that means power to those of you who don't speak Rogue ^_~\\ that ya've got." 

*If I go with them, I can learn how to use this... power... I have, but I'll be leaving my family behind..* "I don't know. I don't wanna leave my family behind." 

"Don't worry about it. During the holiday breaks, you can go home to see them. It makes it a lot easier, especially with small families." Jean smiled. "And you don't have to worry about school, the new mutants always transfer into Bayville High... or in some cases, Junior high." 

Sandra frowned. "You make it sound like I'm going to be the only one my age. I don't wanna be the only kid in a bunch of teens." 

"Well, there is, like, one other kid your age, Jamie, a boy." Sandra started pouting. "Oh, but it's not like you can't, like, make friends with the other kids at school, you just have to go to they're place, not the Mansion. It, like, is really hard when new people, like, just show up, and they find out about, like, you know." 

Sandra thought about this for a few moments, and then smiled. "OK, I'll go. But, what are we gonna tell my friends here?" 

Sandras mother again inserted herself in the conversation. "You're father and I can tell them that you went off to a special boarding school. That way, we can keep the secret, but we won't be lying either." 

"Well then, lets go! It's only a few hours to Bayville, it's in New York, not too far from here." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok, thats that! thats the end of chapter 2 of Firesoul. I hope I get more than one review this time, and to the person who did review, I'm sorry, I've stopped, please calm down. 


	3. That can't be good

Ok peeples! I'm back and I finally decided on something new! So, since this streak probably won't last long, ON with the next chapter! More of my sugar high ranting! 

DISCLAIMER: I dont' own X-men evolution. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own Sandra, and the idea for this story. 

::action:: {location} *thoughts* //authoress note\\ 

_Firesoul chapter 3_

__

{Bayville, the institute} 

"Well, Sandra, this is it. Welcome to your new home." Jean said, just a tad too cheerily for Sandra. "Come on, lets get your stuff in your new room. You'll be right next door to Kitty and Rogue if you need help." 

"Yeah, don' hesitate to ask kiddo. Here, we're ya new family. Heres a few words o' advice for ya. Don't tease Jean and Scott, they just don' like admitten' that they like each ottha." 

"Rogue! He's not my boyfriend! He's a boy, and he's a friend, but he's not my boyfriend!" //OK, taking a line from Pokémon there, soory, don't own it.\\ 

"Thats, like, so not how it looks, Jean. When will you two, like, just admit it?" 

Sandra smiled. "So, is everyone here a mutant?" ::bamf:: "And what was that?" 

"Kurt, Ah thought we agreed ya wouldn't do that! Jez because we happen to have the same traitor for a motha don' mean ya can jez do that every single day!" growled Rogue. To Sandra, she replied "Thats Kurt. Hes a teleporter, and a fuzzy blue elf that neva listens to a word Ah say." 

"Sorry, Rogue, but the proffessor and Logan want to run her through a Danger Room session with Jamie to help her both control her powers and so they can figure out what hers are." Kurt then teleported away to the 'Doom Room' as I've christened it. 

{At the Danger Room} 

O____O "What is this place? It's huge!" 

The Professor wheeled up behind her. "This is the Danger Room. It's where most of our students train. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Now, Sandra, if you'd go in, your training partner is waiting for you." 

"What do you mean partner? I work best on my own. I don't need no help." 

"Look, kid, in this game ya need ta work with other people, no matter what ya think of em. Now git in there, we're runnin' late as it is." Three guessess who that was, and the first 2 don't count. 

{in the training session} 

"Hi I'm Jamie, AKA Multiple. You must be the new student. What's your power? i make copies of my self, but it's usually by accidnet." 

"Don't you ever shut up? I just want to get this over with so I can head back to my room. I'm not in the mood for chatter... or a boy taking after me, so don't even think about it." Of course, just then, Logan turned on the machines. "Hoo boy. Time to see just what I can do... Yipe!" Sandra said, more to herself than to anyone. One of the sawblades chose that moment to attack Sandra, and when she jumped... 

"Hey, Sandra? Where'd those flames come from?" 

"Well, Multiple, I'd guess thats my mutant ability. Kinda surprising, really. I thought I just controlled them. Guess I was wrong." Thus Sandra started to make her fire bird again, seeing as that was all she knew how to do. But then... 

"Sandra, if you would come back please. Theres something we need to discuss, and it can't wait." 

"Guess thats it for our training session then Sandra. See you at dinner, kay?" 

"Um, ok, Jamie." 

{Later, in Professor Xaviers office/study or whatever it's called} 

"Y... you wanted to see me Professor?" 

"Yes, Sandra." The prof. wheeled over to her. "Sandra, when you used your powers in there, did you feel anything?" 

"Yeah, I felt sort of... well... itchy, like needles were jabbing my back. I still do. Is that what you mean?" 

"Well, yes. It seems that something unexpected has come up. Theres a mirror right outside of here, I recommend you go look in it.. *Even I can't believe this...* 

"Well, ok, if you insist... but I dont' know why I'm doing this..." ::goes out side and looks in mirror:: "EEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!" 

{At the brother hood boarding house...} 

"Hey, did you hear something? Mmm... good popcorn, yo."//My god, that sounds stupid... bet ya can guess who that is...\\ 

"Must have been your imagination, Toad. My turn. ::munches on popcorn:: ::rolls dice:: One! Ha ha! I get a chance card! Yes! 500 dollars to the Blob!" 

"Um-Blob-how-could-you-roll-a-one-when-there-are-2-dice?" 

"Hey, Speedy's right, yo! It's impossible!" 

"huh... ::inspects dice:: This ones a peice of popcorn... wait... O____O Uh oh. I think I swallowed it." 

"Man-he-really-will-eat-anything-won't-he?" 

X__X 

"uhoh." 


	4. In which Bobby makes a move

Hey everyone! Ok, sorry I don't update often, but I get writers block a lot, and I havn't had as many chances to get sugar lately. Anyway, I got bored, and this is the product. I'll be having a note at the end, so... just read already for Ra's sake! ::long pause:: Sorry... been watching too many shows that mention ancient Egypt in them... becoming slightly obsessed.... I started drooling when my science teacher said he had a Egyptian sand lizard in the classroom... was all I could do to keep from running around and screeching... NEwho, back to the randomness! 

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned X-men Evolution, would I be writing fanfics about it? No, you fool mortals, no! Um, sorry. Not mine.**

**_DRAGONIA CHAPTER 4_**

{Xavier Institute, Bayville, New York} 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!" 

"Mah Gawd, is the newbie still hollerin?" //OK, ya know what? I'm not going to put accents in, it's just plain confusing.\\ Rogue asked, with her hands clamped over her ears. "It's been an hour, are you sure she isn't a Banshee Jean?" 

"No, her parents said she was a singer... If shes anythign, shes Amara's soulmate, you heard her parents, shes definetly a fire mutant. Pity...Bobby's been watching her ever since she got here, really." 

"Yeah, she just, like, has really good breath control. I'm pretty sure I, like, heard some gaps in the, like, screaming. Maybe we sould see if shes OK." 

(BAMF)" lucky person to Rogue, can you do anything about this? Everyone else is holed up in the Danger room and they nominated you to be the get her to stop. I'm stuck teleporting you over there." 

"Lucky me...(BAMF) Hey, Fire girl! Sandra!" *Note to self; I must torture my evil little brother the first chance I get, and many after that. REVENGE!* "Sandra, would ya quite yellin? They can probably hear you down at the school!" 

{At the Brotherhood} 

"Come-on-already-breath-ya-big-paluka!" Pietro was trying, and not succeeding, at reviving the Blob, who swallowed a game die. *Aw-man-don't-die-on-me-I-dont-wanna-have-to-explain-this!* 

X____________X "Gak" @_____@ 

"Hey, that hurt, yo! ::rubbing die imprint:: Man, why'd ya have ta do that so hard, yo?" 

"Ow... Hey, guys, whats that screeching?" 

"We dunno. It's been going on for about an hour, maybe two. Lost track." 

{The institute} 

"EEEEE... EEEe... eee... :gasp, weeze:: Oh, forget it, I can't go on any longer. %~P Oh, hi Rogue. Uh, can you... explain... these big things on my back, and why nobody commented?" 

"Uh, I can't explain them, but we see a lot of wierd stuff, probably why nobody mentioned the big dragon wings on your back... your hairs on fire." 

"Yeah, two big, orange bragon wings with these kinda cool little silver claws sprout on my back, yeah, now that I'm over the inital shock of having two extra appendages, I'm fine. I JUST HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY POWERS ARE!!! And thats all I wanted to know in the first place... My hairs on fire? YIPES!" 

"Nice. And I'm stuck sleepin' next door to you? Oh joy." 

{The next day} 

"Ok, Sandra, It seems that your powers are..." The Professor said, wheeling over to the young girl, who was trying to sit in an armchair. This was not easy due to her 5'' wingspan. Well, 4 coming from behing her back, the last foot was the part that stays hidden when looking from the front, I'll shut up now. "Your powers are the ability to manipulate and produce pyrotechnics, along with the reptilian appendages you recently procured." 

"Eh... In English, please?" 

::chuckle:: "You can create and control fire, and you have dragon wings." 

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" 

"I did. I thought you were an 'A' student, thats what your parents said." 

"My brain goes 'fizzle, weeee... thud' a lot. ~) In short, I go brain dead often." 

"... ... ... I'm not going to ask. I am NOT going to ask..." 

{In Sandra's room} 

(BAMF)"Hi Sandra." 

"Hey elf-boy. What do you want? I'm TRYING to read here. Go, Ichigo!//Shes reading a manga called Tokyo Mew Mew, I luv it, but sadly I don't own it.\\ Um, sorry. What were you saying?" 

"Well, Bobby sent me to get you. He thinks your cute. I'll take you to him." 

"So, he thinks I'm cute, huh? Isn't he the ice guy? (BAMF) Hi Bobby. Aren't you the ice mutant?" 

"Uh, yeah. So, cutey, what're you doing after school next week? Maybe I could show you around town..." 

"Can I melt you?" 

"Huh? AHHH!!! HOT HOT HOT!!!" 

Of course, right now, Amara comes in... "Ooh, Bobby torture! Can I join?" 

"Maybe another time, he was just flirting with me." To Bobby, the young dragon said "1.) I'm in 7th grade, your in high school. 2) I'm fire, your ice. It wouldn't work out. 3.) I hate boys. 

"Ok... Hey, Sanda?" 

"Yeah Amara? And it's Sandra." 

"Sorry. The professor sent me to get you to choose a codename." 

"Hm.... how's about... Dragonia, because of the wings?" 

"AHHH!!! HOT!!! Yeah, that sounds good, Sandra." 

"Did I say you could talk?" 

"AHHHH!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, what did you think? Anyway, what with Impact, I can't really keep "This can't be Happening" up anymore. I want someones opion on wether I sould make it an AU or not. I'm having a hard time deciding. Also, in a few weeks, I'm sending up a oneshot song fic, I hope someone reads it. Byz! 


	5. In which Sandra meets the Brotherhood

Hello people! Responses to my 2 reviewers... dang... wish I had more... ::nudge nudge, wink wink:: **Lladyred01**: Yeah, Sorry about the Rogue thing, but I've decided this is gonna be going for a random insanity fic, I just no good with plots. **Siora:** Thankies for the review! 

DISCLAIMER: I Am attempting to figure out a way to own X-men Evolution. I am not good with plans. Thus said, it isn't going well. But I'm still plotting! 

Newhos; on to the next sugar induced chapter! 

**DRAGONIA CHAPTER... er... 5!**

****

"Owies! How COULD you?!?!" The ice mutant was trying to recover from the 2nd degree burns. Needless to say, Sandra had been having fun. 

"It's your fault, Ice Brat. You were _SO_ hitting on me. It was so obvious, it wasn't even funny. Actually, it was funny. And now I'm tired. 

"but you're so cuuuteee.... OW! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!" 

"Thanks Amara." 

"No problemo, Sandra. You know, I never thought of melting Bobby when he's a little pain in my rear. You have good ideas, kid." 

{The next day...} 

It was Sandra's first group training session. The only problem? She was still having trouble balancing with the wings. That and it was 6. In the morning. And pitch black. "Zzzzzzzzz..." 

"OK... rookies, I quess we're doing this training session minus one Sunspot." 

"Um, Mr. Wolverine? What's with Roberto?" 

"Droooooollll..." 

"I think it's because the sun isn't up, the whole absorbing it's light thing really takes a toll on him... uh..." 

"It's Dragonia, Sir." 

"Right." *Note to self; figure out a good nickname for a dragon. The others weren't this hard.* "Well, juniors, all ya gotta do is go inta the woods and get all 5 of your pennants. Watch out for the lasers, cannons, etc., and you're on your own in this session. Ready, and Go!" 

{One hour later...} 

"OK, and that makes 5 pennants. Only took blowing up about 15 lasers, cannons, etc. to get them." Sandra had just collected her final pennant. She looked around. "And... now I'm lost. Joy, now I gotta find my way back to the mansion. (crackle, BOOM!) And now it's... RAINING?!?! EEEEKS! Water bad, water very bad! Man, now I gotta get out of this. Hey, a house! Ohhhh... please don't be mutant haters... please... 

(DING DONG) 

"Hey-Wanda-would-ya-get-the-door?" A growl is heard from upstairs, followed by a girlish scream. "On-second-thought-Blob-get-the-door-Wanda'll-kill-me-if-I-ask-her-and-I-don't-think-Toads-in any-condition-to-be-moving-at-the-moment." 

(DING DONG) 

"Blob's out eating, Pietro." OK, if you haven't figured out where I am, DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN??? Sorry, haven't screeched at ne1 in a while. "I'll get the stupid door." 

"Thanks-Lance-I-been-running-too-hard-I-can't-feel-my-legs-thats-a-bad-thing." 

(DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG) 

"all right already, yeesh. Hold you're horses. Yeah, what do ya want?" Naturally, the person ringing the doorbell was none other than Sandra. Yeah. 

"H-hi. It's pouring outside, and I really don't want to be in the rain, I have this thing against it, and I was wondering..." 

"You have dragon wings. You're a mutant." 

"Please don't hurt me, I just found out, all I want is to get dry, and..." Right about now, Lance noticed Sandra's uniform. 

"Hey, you're one of the X-geeks, aren't you? Feh, they'd kill us if we left you out there, come on in. Just don't tell Cue-ball back at you're institute we helped ya, 'kay?" 

"You... you know about the institute? But... " 

"Don't worry, we're mutants here too. Names Lance Alvers AKA Avalanche. What's you're name, shrimp?" 

"1.) I'm not a shrimp, and if you call me that again you're gonna be a barbecue. 2.) Names Sandra Coran, AKA Dragonia. Just let me get dry, would ya?" 

{3 hours later...} 

It was STILL raining. Sandra suspected Storm was in a bad mood, she'd heard this happened a lot when that happened. For the past two hours Lance, Pietro, Wanda and Sandra had been playing Sorry. The Monopoly board had been discarded after Blobs little 'accident'. Blob was who-knows-where and Todd was still out cold. After the house nearly going up in flames each time one of the girls lost a piece, the boys decided it would be a lot safer for they're health if they quit the game. They girls were each just one square away from home, the final three pieces returned. It was a race for the final one card. Then, finally... 

"YES!!! ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF SORRY!" 

"Woah, that was a good game, Sandra." 

"Yeah, well, you're not bad yourself. You guys aren't as bad as the X-men make you out to be. Especially Lance. Kitty's in the room next to me, and she seems to have something against... him... What's with the walking Richter scale?" 

"Oh-that? We-call-that-"Kittius-dazius"-it's-when-he-starts-dreaming-about-Shadowcat. She's-his-ex. He-does-this-whenever-he-hears-her-name." 

"Ah. Hmm? (looks out window) Ah, man, the X-men are here! The Professor probably tracked me here. Sigh... it'sbeen nice knowing you guys, the badgers probably gonna kill me... or at least give me a week scrubbing the X-jet. Wish me life!" 

{Later, back in Kitty and Rogue's room} 

"So, Wolverine didn't, like, kill you? Thats a first." 

"I got some leeway because it was a storm and I'm a fire mutant. That and I'm new. In short, i got lucky. Look, it's almost 10, I gotta get some sleep. Later!" Sandra headed back to her room and found a journal on her bed, along with a note. 

_Hey 'Sorry Queen'! I had my brother run this in, it shouldn't have been too hard. He runs right past the security. If you ever feel like life at the X-geek's place is getting to tough, you can always come back to the B-hood. You're always welcome here, flame girl. Later much, Wanda._

Sandra smiled, and looked inside the journal. Inside was a polaroid that Peitro had taken of her and Wanda playing Sorry. She laughed, and wrote underneath the picture _Sandra "Dragonia" Coran, the girl with a heart of flame._ She then stashed the journal in her drawer, and promptly fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So, what'd ya'll think? Also, what did you think of that new episode, "Target X" last Saturday? Didn't that rule? I hope we see more of X23 in the future, she rules! Later much, peoples! 


	6. The torturing of Bobby and the destroyin...

Sammi: Hello reader! Yeah... Thankies for the review Kaos, it lifted my sprits. May Bastet bless you with good luck. I'll keep reviewing you, you keep reviewing me, deal? NEwhos, I finally got money to buy some SWEET TARTS, and thus I am writing. Well, you know the routine, heres... Sandra? Why are you glaring at me like that? 

Sandra: Hey, Boss-lady? I just looked at the contract you gave me, and I demand a raise! I want at least a dollar for my work! This is hard stuff your putting me th- ::gets hit by tranquilizer dart:: 

Terana: ::holding tranquilizer gun:: I, uh, thought someone should shut her up. 

Sammi: Uh, Terana, she's the star of the fic. 

Terana: Oopsiez... heh heh? 

Sammi: You know what this means, Terana... ::dragging Terana off stage:: 

Terana: SAVE MEeeeeeee!!! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own XME. I only own Sandra. I also don't own the hideous, evil, vile creature of the underworld that is a talking sponge. Yeah, Spongebob Squarepants. Thank Ra I don't own him! 

**_DRAGONIA CHAPTER 6!!!_**

**__**

It had been a week since the B-hood incident. After some tests, it was found out that Sandra could retract the dragon wings, meaning she could go to a normal school. //FWI, I'm gonna have her in 8th, and the high school starting at grade 8, just for the sake of Principal Kelly torture.\\ Sadly, the school year started today. 

"Do I haveta go?" 

"Yeah, ya do, Blaze, so it ain't no good tryin' ta hide, we'll just get ya' out anyway." 

::Sandra comes out of her room:: "So, my new nickname's Blaze, huh? Fine, I'll go." 

"Hey, that nickname took me all week ta think up! ::sigh:: just get in the car, Scott an' Jean are droppin' you kids off at the high school. Try ta get somethin' in the kitchen." 

{in the kitchen} 

"Hey guys! 'Sup?" 

"Hey Blaze. You up for your first day?" 

"We can only dream, Tabby. And don't call me Blaze, it's bad enough Logan calls me that." 

"I'm the one who suggested it to him." 

"Oh. Hey, I'm just gonna grab a muffin. I'm not too hungry." 

Hearing this, everyone yelled at once: "DON'T EAT THE MUFFINS!!!!" 

"Ja, Keety made them!" 

"Come on, Elf, how bad could they be? I mean, she can't be that bad a cook." 

"Yes she can, trust us, my fine reptilian friend... please don't melt me again. Look, even Kurt won't eat Kittie's cooking. It's that bad." 

"1.) Thanks for the tip-off. 2.) You die now, Bobby." 

"Crud. Give me a 5 second head start?" 

"Fine. 5, 4..." 

"Running!" 

"And I'm flying. Hi, would you prefer a cemetery plot under a tree, or on a hill, or both?" 

"But... I thought the wings would rip the fabric?" 

"Skimpy shirts with holes in the back + dragon wings located right where the holes are = easy Iceman torture. 

"Crud." Of course, right then, Amara in full flame steps in front of him. "Double crud." 

{later that day, after school} 

"Hey, would somebody drive me down to the mall?" 

"Like, I will!" 

{At the mall...} 

"Kitty?" 

"Yeah Sandra?" 

"Remind me to never ride in a car with you driving again. Now, Sandra gonna go look at stuff. I'll find you when I'm done." 

"Whoo! Shopping!" 

"Thank god she's finnally gone. ::looks into Claires:: //It's a jewelry/girl accessories store, really sickening if ya ask me. Sadly, they have that product of Satan, Spongebob. Satan: Hey, Don't blame that on me! I like evil stuff and all, but not even I like Sponge. Sammi: Ok, sorry man.\\ "Wanda? What are you doing here?" 

"Plotting how to kill me brother and thinking evil thoughts about the talking sponge. 

"Hey, wanna blow up the Spongebob stuff?" 

"Won't you get in trouble, Sandra?" 

"Tabby's here too, I can just blame it on her." 

"Who?" 

"Tabby, AKA Boom-boom. She was with the B-hood for a while, but she left when Mystique came back and brought you." 

"Ahh, the one who blew up the shapeshifters room?" 

"The same." 

"I like her already." 

"Well, what are we waiting for, Witchy woman? Let's destroy sponges! Um, but could we skip thevideo games? I'm a vid. gamin' freak, and I'd prefer we ddin't blow up any other Nicktoon's." 

"Whatever. Lets roll, Dragon!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, what did you think? someone, puh-leeze review my sugar high rantings! Kaos, ne1! PUH-LEEEZE!!!! 

Terana: Help! 

Sammi: Nope. Punichment for harming of a fic charater out side of the fic results in punishment of having to watch Spongebob Square pants for 3 hours. You've only bee there for a half hour. You have 2.5 hours to go. 

Terana: SAVE ME! Somebody, anybody! 


	7. A departure and an arrival

Hello once again! Yeah, I know, it's way sooner than my usual update, but I was listening to the radio, and I got a great idea for a chapter. **Kaos27: **you're wish is granted! And, yes, I know, the whole 'one review per chapter' thing totally sucks yeast. ::pause:: What? Yeast is a mold, ya know. With that glorious thought in our minds, we move onto the next reviewer. **psychobunny410: **Yeah, I know it's a little much, but did you see Target X? He so asks for it! I mean, cutting class is one thing, but that was both cool, and wrong. Funny it was, anyway. **Lladyred01: **Everything is normal both there, and at the b-hood. I know Tokyo Mew Mew rules! I can only find Volumes 1-3 at the stores, maybe they aren't selling 4 and 5 yet, but then why do they have screen shots at the Tokyopop's. web site? BTW, have you read Angelic Layer? I have all 5 volumes. I'm babbling again. You really like Sandra's nickname? I just thought of it spur of the moment, sort of like most of my writing. 

NEwhos, This chapter actually hints at a plot! Ack! Well, there's the fact that it was planning this all day, but... Man, this songs been stuck in my head the past two days, I've been singing it at lunch and during recess, it's even getting on my nerves. Oh well, it beats that vile song that there's an entire ride for at Disney... ::shudders:: Sammi not saying what it is! Sammi not! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own XME. I also don't own this song, which my friend tells me is Avril Lavigne. FWI, I upgraded the rating for the fic because of some of the words to the song, maybe now I can be a little less restricted. 

**DRAGONIA CHAPTER 7... **ALREADY? WOAH. 

Wanda and Sandra had been on their Sponge destroying spree for about an hour. They hadn't been caught, mostly due to the powers of probability. //I.E. Wanda making security cameras go on the fritz. Gotta love her power!\\ Sadly, the girls had just been caught. 

"Professor! Can't you..." 

"Sandra, I'm not upset with you over the destroying of Spongebob paraphernalia, I'm tempted to do that my self on occasion..." 

"Who isn't?" 

"... Good point, and people such as Bobby. I have no idea why, but he likes that vile creature of the underworld." 

At this point, a woman comes out of the ground. "Hey, man, I like evil things and all, but not even I like the sponge. Don't blame him on me!" 

"Who are you?" 

"Liz Hurly, Satan's daughter. I'm takin' over the family business. Later!" With that, the literal spawn of the devil retreated back to her... domain. 

"o____O Oooooo...kayyyyy... back to the subject of my punishment... as we are now scarred for life...." 

"Yeah. Anyway, it's not so much that you were destroying the hideous sponge, but that you were doing it with Magneto's daughter." 

"So? You helped her!" 

"Because she had no control over her powers, Sandra. For the whole associating with the brother hood thing, you'll be grounded for a month, and waxing the x-jet, no powers." 

"What?! No fair! I'm going, and you can't stop me!" Sandra stormed out of the study, and ran up to her room. She gathered her most prized possessions, the diary included. Throwing the windows open, she unleashed her wings, and flew off into the night. 

{The bridge over some river. I'm taking some chances here, I have no idea if there is a river, or a high bridge in Bayville, so just work with me, 'Kay?} 

Sandra stood at the top of the bridge, out in the storm. "None of them care. They could have at least tried to stop me. Feh, as if. Like they'd want me around. All I'd do is get underfoot. Still... why haven't they followed me?" Sandra started to sob as she sang one of her favorite songs... 

"_I'm standin' on a bridge,_

_I'm waitin' in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here,_

_By now. _

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening, but there's _

_No sound._

_Isn't anyone tryin' ta find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Tryin' ta figure out this life..._

_Won't you, take me by the hand, _

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I dont' know who you are, but I..._

_I'm with you, oh,_

_I'm with you..._

_I lookin' for a place, _

_I'm searching for a face,_

_Is there anybody here,_

_I know?_

_'Cause nothin's goin' right, _

_And everythin's a mess,_

_And no one likes to be alone..._

_Isn't anyone tryin' ta find me?_

_Won't some body come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Tryin' ta figure out this life..._

_Won't you, take me by the hand, _

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I dont' know who you are, but I..._

_I'm with you, oh,_

_I'm with you..."_

__The young spirit was so ingrossed by her music, that she didn't notice as someone stood under her one the bridge, gazing at the girl.__

_"Why is everythin' so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeahhhhhh..._

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Tryin' ta figure out this life..._

_Won't you, take me by the hand, _

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I dont' know who you are, but I..._

_I'm with you, oh,_

_I'm with you..._

_I'm with youuuuu!_

_I'm with yooouu, yeah yeah!_

_Wont' you, take me by the hand, _

_take me some where new,_

_I don't know who you are, but I..._

_I'm with you..._

_Yeah, I'm with you..._

_I'm with you..."_

__"Hey, Sandra, come down here before you melt. You don't need to stay at the institute with the X-geeks anymore, kiddo." 

Sandra sobbed. "W... Wanda?" 

"Come on, Little miss Sorry queen. You wanna stay at the boarding house? Or would you rather jsut stay out here in the rain?" 

"T... thanks Wanda." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sammi: Shocking! I came up with a chapter with out sugar! 

Rogue: Yeah, and without your muses. 

Terana: You locked us in your head all day, and didn't even talk to us during recess! 

Sandra: I still want that raise! 

Sammi: Whatever, girls. YOu know the routine, people, you read it, not you review it! Click the pretty purple button! 


	8. A new foe

Hello peoples... I'm on a roll the past 2 weeks, another chapter for Dragonia is on the way! Ok, I'm sorry, but my writers block is returning, literally. There's a big blue square that's right over my shortcut to my word program. It's bizarre... Ok, replies to review time! 

**Psychobunny410: **Yeah, Target X kicked A$$. Yeah, Elizabeth Hurley shalt make another appearance, don't know when,. but she will. I kinda "borrowed" her from Todd Fan's Evo Musicals, you should read them. Todd Fan does excellent work, both humor and dark type stuff. Check her out! She's also where I got the burning of Bobby ^___^ 

**Kaos27:** Hello my fellow bizarre person! Heh heh. ^___~ You're parents are evil, aren't they? Same with mine... DEATH TO THE SPONGE!!! Yeah, I'd do Pixie Stix, but I don't know where to buy them, I tried the corner stores, but since they don't have `em, I go with SweetTarts. Yup, Sandra is now an official 'hood. 

FYI peoples, this chapter is a little dark. It's also in Sandra POV. Enjoy! Hmmm... note to self: find out why TF does quotes in disclaimer spot... 

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own XME. Pity, really. I do, however, own Sandra and Clawz. (You'll see soon! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!) 

Sandra: Boss-lady, what about that raise? 

Huh? Sorry, busy trying to keep Remy and Tabby from destroying Magneto's 10th helmet of the day... 

**DRAGONIA CHAPTER... ... ** POV 

SANDRA'S 

Erg... ugh, my head... Wh... what happened? Oh, yeah. That. Joy... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Boys, welcome your new housemate!" I yelled as I walked into my new home. Needless to say, the boys were shocked. 

"Hey, what's goin' on, yo?" 

"What? Sandra, wha?" Oh my fricken Ra. The speed demon was speechless. "Sis, what's the other psycho girl doing here?" 

"She left the X-geeks and decided to start hanging with a wilder crowd. Got a problem with that, 'dear brother'?" 

"No way, witchy woman." Heh-heh. Lance walked in with... pink hair? Feh, whatever. "We got a new member, no problemo." 

"Whatever-guys-I'm-headed-to-bed-takes-time-to-look-pretty-you-know." With that, the albino Casanova ran off. 

I thought for a moment, and then smirked. "Hey, Wanda, I've got an idea...." 

{1 hour later} 

OK, so I should have known Pietro would chase me... and attempt to maul me. But, come on, the temptation of dying Pie-boys hair neon orange was too great to pass up. Now, I was trying to avoid the rocks and other assorted projectiles being thrown in my general direction. I was hiding behind a tree, when I felt a sharp, stinging pain on the back of my neck. I staggered, and all went blank. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok, so now I knew I'd been kidnapped... but why? I tried to move, but I was partially paralyzed, and strapped down to a cold metal operating table. Wait... operating table? O_____O That couldn't be good. A shadowed figure entered the room. 

"Well, if the mutie freak hasn't gone and woken up. Tch, took you long enough." it was a man, mid 20's, wearing a lab coat... lab coat? o_____O I'm in trouble... The thing about him that was weirder than the lab coat was he was green skinned, almost scaled, and e had a dinosaur-like tail that was twitching impatiently. 

"Rrrr... rah! What do you want with me? I never did a thing to you! I don't even know who you are!" 

"Feh, it's not what _I_ want, so much as it's what Power8 wants. And what they want is mutant testing. Since I don't wanna be the test subject, it's you. Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all, if you asked me. Then, my attention was drawn to a window in the lab. I didn't have much of a view from the friggen table I was strapped onto, but I could see... 

"Welding? Guh..." The cord holding my neck was tightening, just slightly enough to make it harder for me to breath. "What's with that?" 

"OH, they're just fixing up the factory portion of Power8 HQ. It was demolished after that last mutant attack. The repairs are taking forever, I can't wait for them to finish. The noise is unbearable." 

I wanted to cry, but held back. I've never let myself cry, tears are a sign of weakness. The only reaction I wanted to show was kicking this raptor boy where the sun don't shine. ^____^ Oh, that picture was a good one... I can picture it perfectly... ^______________^ I might not of cried, but I was close. I remembered hearing about Power8, the mutant killer, while I was at the mansion. *Wait... welding means sparks, and sparks mean fire, and fire is my element! Now I just gotta distract him...* "You're a mutant, too. Why are you helping Power8? All they want to do is destroy all mutants." I had to distract him if I was going to make the fire behind him flare. "It seems like a pretty stupid arrangement if you ask me." 

"Well, I'm not a normal mutant, not really. When they were trying to figure out how the X-gene works, to enhance the mutant destroying capabilities of Power8, they created me. You think I like it? I'm a fuckin' test tube baby with fuckin' scales and a friggin' tail! I'm just Experiment Reptile to them, but I prefer to go by Clawz. When these bastards at Power8 destroy you normal mutants, me and the other lab mutants will make more of our kind, with heightened powers, and we will inherit the world!" 

"Wait... there are others like you? How can you be sure they want world domination, too?" 

"Not quite. Each of us has a different power. Some of us have animal genes, which is me and... 2 others. The other one have her own powers. And besides, I'm still making them see the light. -____- Being the only guy is hard, OK? They made all the others girls... Gag me. Now, let me do my evil laugh like a true villain. Mwa-ha-ha-ha ::cough:: ... ... ..." -____-;;; That's just sad. Guy can't even do a good evil laugh. Pathetic. 

"You've a loser at the whole evil villain thing, you know that Clawz?" 

"... Well... I'm working on it, OK? Ok, not doing the evil laugh again... Hey! No! No dragons! No fire!" He had just noticed the big dragon I had been weaving out of flames. 

"Yes, my creation! Come to mama!" Ra, I sounded pathetic. I was giddy, what can I say? Actually, maybe I shouldn't say anything... "Good dragon, now destroy these chains, honey!" My beautiful fire dragon was finally melting the chains holding me down. 

"Nice try, Dragonia! But it ain't gonna work, kid." Clawz took out a syringe. 

"No... Damn to you through all eternity, Clawz!" 

"Yeah, right." Before I knew what was happening, I jerked with the needle entering my skin, and all went black once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey again! This chappy was painful to write. I need major help. Sammi can't get the voices in Sammi's head to shut up! Wanna see who's in there at the moment? GO to mine bio... Sammi needs a vacation... Sammi also is very happy! ^___^ Sammi got the 1st volume of the Yu-gi-oh manga today! Sammi's read about 5 times already! 


End file.
